The Unbreakable Man (The Ultimate Force)
The Unbreakable Man is the second chapter/episode of the series The Ultimate Force and is about the beginning of Captain Force . It was published on March 6th, 2012 Chapter Two Location: Unknown Time: 15:00 Date: March 10, 2002 (Sunday) I walked down a dark path that was surrounded by tall trees and bushes. I didn’t know where I was going but I was pretty sure that I had to get out of there before something bad happened. I walked deeper into the forest until I reached a cliff. “Great!” I murmured, “Just what I needed.” I sat on the ground, thinking what to do. Maybe I should go back down the path and find a new way, or maybe I could make a fire for someone to rescue me. “He’s alive!” yelled a voice behind me. I turned around but found nobody was there. “Who are you!?” I called out. “I can feel a pulse!” it yelled again. I scanned the area but couldn’t see anyone, and the sound was like an echo that I couldn’t follow. I got on the edge of the cliff to see if anyone was at the bottom screaming, but I didn’t see anyone there. I felt something push me, and next think I knew I was falling down the cliff. I saw the ground getting closer and closer, and then I closed my eyes as I crashed into the earth. “He is alive.” someone confirmed. I opened my eyes cautiously, looking around to see a man in a lab coat. It was all just a dream. “Where am I?” I asked him. “You’re in Washington DC,son.” “What happened?” “Do you remember anything, son?” he asked me. “I-I don’t know,” I replied. “It’s all blurry, I remember an explosion and… and… the test.” He nodded and wrote something on the notebook he was holding. “You were one of the ones that was tested for the Super Human project.” “Yes, I was being tested when an explosion happened and I blacked out.” I told him. “Where’s Doctor Howard?” “He’s dead Mark, you’re the only one that survived.” I couldn’t believe what he had just told me, everyone on the camp in Alaska was dead, and the test formulas were all gone. “How did they all die?” I asked. “We don’t really know; we found a huge crater and the satellites went off for a few minutes before the explosion…We think it may be aliens.” I tried to get out of the bed, but I couldn’t. The metal belts didn’t let me. “Can I go?” “I am afraid you can’t… yet.” he responded. Then I realized how energetic I felt, like if I could do anything. I gathered a little bit of strength and pushed myself forward…breaking the metal belts. “That’s better.” I murmured as I stretched around. “H-How did you… Those metal bars are strong enough to hold a Rhino!” “Umm… I don’t know, they didn’t seem that strong.” I said. “Wait… the test.” I saw the scientist/doctor talk to a small device… He was whispering but somehow I was able to catch every word he said. “Release the gas,” was the last thing he said before he put on a mask. A green gas was released into the room. and then I started to feel dizzy and tired… And I fell unconscious… Again. A couple hours later… I woke up on another room tied to a chair. In front of me was a blonde guy with a tattoo around his left eye. “I am Colonel Mason.” he said. “I am part of a secret organization known as WPS” “WPS?” I ask. “World Peace Society,” he responded. “But I am not here to give out introductions; I am here because you’ve been invited to join WPS.” “Me? Why?” “Because you have super powers, will be a great soldier and you’ll save the world from any threats.” He replied. “Also, I have to take care of your ass because the government doesn’t know what to do with you, and they want me to deal with it.” “I am not joining.” “It’s not an option boy.” he said. “Well I do agree with you on some things,” I told him. “I do have super powers that can help. I can save the world. But I am doing it by my own and I won’t take orders from anyone” He took out a small gun. “Don’t make me make you go to sleep like before…” “Don’t worry, you won’t have to.” I told him. I broke out of the chair and ran towards the wall. I somehow knew I was strong enough to break the wall, so I did. I wasn’t in Washington DC anymore, I was in an island and on the edge of a cliff, just like in the dream. Soldiers were approaching, and I had no choice but to jump. I had super strength, so I didn’t think the fall would hurt that much, but I never fell. After I jumped, I realized I could fly. Flying was simple, just like swimming… but in the air. I flew away from the island, towards my home. One Month Later… “The Unbreakable Man does it again!” said in the front page of the Daily newspaper. I grabbed it and smiled… Ever since I obtained powers I began to help the world but not as Mark Steall, as the masked superhero known as Captain Force, the Unbreakable Man. I heard police sirens and I knew it was time for some hero time, time for the Unbreakable Man! Trivia *This chapter is written by ExtremeSSJ4 *This chapter was beta'd by Dagostino Category:The Ultimate Force Category:March 2012 Category:Chapter